peelfandomcom-20200213-history
John Peel Wiki
|- ! ---- ! |- ! Monthly Choice |- ! ---- ! |- | | |- | *Olly Oakley: 'Jovial Huntsman' 78 included 'John Peel' *30 December 1980: Festive 50 top ten, with session repeats *Culture: Lion rockers *11 November 1994 (BBC World Service): Four Brothers birthday gig remembered *Hinton Box: Back to the late 70s *Zodiac: Cosmic Sounds: Clutches at the heart slightly? *12 January 1999: Faust back in session after 25 years *Dick Dale: The king of surf guitar *Finbar & Eddie Furey: Released JP's top single of 1972 *04 June 1990: Terminal Cheesecake *Papa Sprain: Quickly returned as Butterfly Child *Meltdown: Curated by JP in 1998 |- ! ---- ! |- ! Peel TV |- ! ---- ! |- | | |- | "I bet they don’t get 50 demo tapes a day to listen to." thumb|450px|left| [[Arena: Today Carshalton Beeches ... Tomorrow, Croydon (1/3), 1981]] |- ! ---- ! |- ! Help |- ! ---- ! |- | | |- | The John Peel Wiki is a community effort and your help is always very much appreciated. If you can add or correct information on any page, please click on the Edit link at the top right of each section. When you have finished using the editing window, preview and save your changes. ; Basics * | Tutorial | Search | More Help | Editing Tips | The New Look | Navigation ; Make A New Page (Guides and Templates) * Tracklisting | Mixtape | Artist | Tape To create OTHER types of new page, enter the page title in the box below: |- ! ---- ! |- ! Help Wanted |- ! ---- ! |- | | |- | *Peel Listeners Survey (external site): Please take five minutes to help Ken Garner STILL OPEN *Glossary: Add to our Peel primer page. *Peel Sessions Releases: What's missing? *Unknown: List of pages with mystery tracks. Put your knowledge of Swedish punk to good use. *Tracklistings and other details would be particularly appreciated for the Max-dat Tapes collection. *Stubs: Pages that need filling out. * : Many wanted artist pages. See Make A New Artist Page. Add your favourites. |- ! ---- ! |- ! Notice |- ! ---- ! |- | If you have tapes of vintage Peel shows that you would like to share or get help converting to digital formats, please contact the Peel Mailing List, where you find many people keen to help you. |- |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse